Magnus Heals AlecCOB
by ASHIGGS33
Summary: What I think happened when Magnus heals Alec and later Alec doesn't remember...or so he says.


Healing

This story is set during CoB, during the time when Magnus is healing Alec from the attack by the Greater Demon. I always thought it was "odd" that Alec was quick to insist he couldn't remember what had happened during his period of healing by the warlock so I decided to try and fill in the blanks.

Alec felt the pain before he opened his eyes. Everything, every part of his body ached. He slowly opened his eyes and swiveled his head around, taking in his surroundings. He froze. Sitting to the right of the bed, asleep, was Magnus Bane. Alec felt his heart beat pick up and his cheeks flush. He slowly settled back into the pillow, praying he hadn't woken the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Hopefully he could pretend to be asleep until Bane left.

"Trying to aviod me?"

Alec supressed a small groan. He turned his head and opened his eyes.

"No. I just didn't want to wake you."

Magnus offered a small, skeptical smile before nodding.

"Sure. Also, Adam Lambert just called to ask me out."

Alec starred blankly at Magnus, his mouth drawn into a quizzical pucker.

"Who's Adam Lambert?"

"For a gay man, you are far to pop culture deprived. Haven't you ever watched American Idol?"

At those words Alec stiffened. Magnus watched as the all the muscles in the shadow hunter's body tightened.

"Take it back."

"Take what back?" Magnus knew exactly what Alexander had meant, but he wouldn't give the boy the satisfaction of rescinding what he had said.

"You know what I mean. I'm not."

"Not what?"

"I'm not... I am not gay!" Alec shouted with such ferocity that for a moment Magnus was convinced that the entire Institute would echo with the boy's declaration.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders and gazed at the boy with an expression Alec couldn't quite make out. There was a little bit of pity and maybe some wistfulness as well as some sadness. This infuriated Alec. How dare the warlock insinuate such things and then look on him with pity! Like he was a pathetic dog that had been kicked too many times to count!

Magnus continued to look at the wounded warrior. "Alexander, there's nothing wrong with it."

In a flash, before Magnus could realize, the shadow hunter was face to face with the warlock. He had managed to bolt up, spin around, and stare eye-to-eye with him in less than 3 seconds.

"I. Am. Not. Gay."

Magnus was getting tired of the charade. Looking into the boy's eyes he saw worry, guilt, embarrasment and something else...

"You say you're not then you're not. My mistake."

The warlock got up to leave. Then he heard a mumble. He whipped around. "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

The boy sat back and twisted himself to lean againt the headboard. He blushed, his cheeks turning to the color of a tomato. Magnus couldn't help but appreciate how the shadow hunter's abs looked when the boy unknowingly flexed them. Or how his blushed managed to make Magnus want to tease him even more and whisper softly into the other's ear.

Quietly but distinctly the boy repeated himself.

"I am. Y- you know, gay."

Magnus walked towards the chair near the bed and plopped himself down, not breaking eye contact with Alec. Alec continued, "I swear, i- if you tell... I'm sorry. Please just don't tell."

The warlock nodded. He wouldn't tell. All he wanted to do was gather Alec in his arms and rock him, softly murmuring into his ear that everything would be all right. Knowing the answer before hand, he determined to ask the question anyway.

"So...why didn't you call me?"

The blush Magnus was becoming so fond of spread across Alec's cheeks. "Well... I didn't think you were serious. Besides, I have to think about my family and the Clave. And Jace..."

"Alec, my dear, I was entirely serious. And I've got some bad news for you. Jace isn't gay."

The blush reached a crecendo and Alec looked torn between pulling the blanket over his head and yelling at Magnus to get out. Then even more softly than before he replied, "I know. Of course I know."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you spending all this time mooning over him? He's clearly very taken with Clary. There's no use in pining for someone who can't return the love you feel."

Alec puffed up, his chest expanding and his eyes turning from a blue to a stormy gray like. "If I could stop feeling this way, don't you think I would? You think I choose to like him? My adopted brother? My parabatai? How freakin' dare you." Alec paused and drew a breath of air.

Magnus, seeking to not stress the shadow hunter which could prolong his healing, attempted to make peace. Although he couldn't not notice how Alexander was a mix of adorable and sexy when he got angry. "I suppose you are right. The heart wants what it wants. There was someone a long time ago I loved. I knew that I was being taken advantage of. I know that the feelings I had would go forever unrequited. But I couldn't stop. Not until my heart was smashed into smithereens."

Alec sat back and sighed. "Well then, I'm sorry. I know personally how much it sucks."

Magnus whistled. "It was a long time ago. I've nearly forgotten now. ... I know I'm not Jace but..."

And with that Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, leaned in to kiss Alexander Lightwood, Shadow Hunter.

As Magnus' lips brushed Alec's, he could feel the Alec stiffen. But he didn't pull away. Magnus took this as a good sign. When Magnus stood up, he glanced down at Alec's face. Alec appeared to be in shock. He had no emotion on his face what so ever and had apparently become mute. Enjoying the stunned silence, Magnus began to walk towards the door.

"Listen Nephilium. I'd rather not meet you this way again. If you really want my company that badly, then just ask me out instead of hurting yourself. I promise I don't bite. At least not until the third date." He grinned wickedly and then walked out the door, flicking his wrist to magickally close it behind him. He shoved his hands into his custom tie-dye leather jacket. Would Blue Eyes call him? He reprimanded himself.

_Really Magnus. He's a Nephilium. A closeted, scared, inexperienced Nephilium. _

But as much as he chided himself, he couldn't deny that the kiss had made him shaky. And he never got shaky or nervous. He was one of the most skilled warlocks in the world after all. But Alec Lightwood, Shadow Hunter, had reduced him to a teenage girl.

Meanwhile, in the room at the Institute, Alec softly banged the back of his head against the bed. He couldn't do this. He barely tell his sister he was gay, let alone date someone. And yet... he found his breath shallow and quick whenever he thought of a certain spiky haired, glitter adoring warlock. He knew he shouldn't but maybe... maybe he would call him. Strictly to talk to him. And to let him know that such behavior would not be tolerated again. As Alec fell asleep the only thing he could imagine was the taste of Magnus' lips caressing his own and the way his name sounded when Magnus said it...


End file.
